Les petites choses du quotidien
by Resiliency6
Summary: Nous n'y pensons pas souvent, mais, ce sont les petites choses du quotidien qui nous font avancer dans la vie. Ces petites choses qui font tourner le monde, ces choses si futiles car répétitives, mais qui pourtant, sans s'en rendre compte, deviennent petit à petit des habitudes, Nos habitudes.
1. Le lever

**Alors, petite explication avant de commencer : Voilà l'une des plus vieilles fic que j'ai commencé (celle-ci date de 2014) et vient d'un projet que j'ai eu quand j'étais en 3ème (c'est vous dire si ça date, je suis à l'université maintenant...). Ça venait de la grande passion que j'avais à l'époque de Kuroshitsuji (j'aime toujours mais j'écris moins dessus) et c'était censé être une fic en 7 partie que je devais publier en 7 jours. Je ne l'ai fini que récemment; ayant déjà écrit 4 parties, j'ai terminé les trois autres cette année alors que je l'avais laissé de coté depuis 4 ans. Mais voilà, je suis depuis quelques mois dans un mood "Vas-y, finis les fics que t'as commencé avant d'en faire de nouvelles". Voilà pourquoi je vous présente aujourd'hui la première partie du fic qui aura 7 parties, publiées chaque jour de cette semaine.**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas pour l'écriture, j'ai commencé à écrire ça quand j'avais 14 ans... ^^ Vous verrez sans doute un changement de style d'ici la 4ème partie...**

* * *

Les petites choses du quotidien

Nous n'y pensons pas souvent, mais, ce sont les petites choses du quotidien qui nous font avancer dans la vie. Ces petites choses qui font tourner le monde, ces choses si futiles car répétitives, mais qui pourtant, sans s'en rendre compte, deviennent petit à petit des habitudes, Nos habitudes.

Et il suffit d'un petit quelque chose pour chambouler ce quotidien qui s'était installé au fur et à mesure, un petit quelque chose pour que notre chère routine soit déséquilibrée et que tout tombe. Et après, c'est à nous de tout reconstruire d'une façon ou d'une autre.

1\. Le lever

\- Il est l'heure de se lever, jeune maître ! S'exclama une voix à travers l'épais brouillard qu'était actuellement l'esprit de Ciel.

Sebastian tira d'un coup sec sur les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de son jeune maître, le baignant ainsi dans les rayons du soleil. Une masse dans les draps se mit à bouger et une petite tête en ressortit, les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

-Bonjour, jeune maître ! Avez-vous passé une agréable nuit ?

Seuls des grognements venant du susnommé lui répondirent. Le fidèle majordome, attendrit par cette moue fatiguée, sourit tendrement. Il s'assit alors sur le bord du lit et approcha son visage de celui de l'enfant avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur la joue. C'était un baiser aérien, léger et empli de bienveillance. Mais sitôt les lèvres du démon retirées de la joue duveteuse, cette dernière se colora d'une jolie couleur rosée.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vous ai préparé des Scones, une charlotte aux fraises ainsi qu'une tarte aux pommes, accompagnés de votre habituel Earl Grey. Que désirez-vous ? Demanda l'adulte aussi naturellement que s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Le jeune noble, encore troublé par la petite attention de son majordome, avait inconsciemment posé sa main sur l'endroit embrassé.

\- Euh… je… des Scones ! Répondit-il en bégayant.

\- Bien, je vous apporte cela de suite !

Le majordome se releva et partit fouiller dans l'armoire. Ciel s'assit alors sur le bord de son lit, attendant son domestique pour qu'il l'habille. Le jeune noble attendait, le regard dans le vide, cependant, il reprit vite ses esprits lorsque le visage de son serviteur entra dans son champ de vision.

\- Monsieur, permettez que je vous habille ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et posa ses pieds à terre. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son majordome avait déjà cherché ses vêtements et les avait posés sur le lit.

Avec délicatesse, le plus âgé déboutonna la chemise de nuit du noble et la fit glisser le long de ses épaules, les caressant au passage. Ciel frissonna à ce contact et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Cela n'échappa guère à son majordome qui sourit narquoisement, plongeant ses orbes carmin dans celles vairons de son maître. Ses dernières lancèrent un regard noir à son vis-à-vis.

Sebastian déposa alors un délicat baiser sur le torse du jeune comte et poursuivit son chemin en remontant, passant sur la clavicule, mordillant gentiment le cou, léchant le menton et arriva sur l'objet de ses désirs, ces lèvres fines et rosées qui faisaient son bonheur et qu'il entreprit d'honorer en les suçant et les léchant.

Ciel succomba au plaisir que lui procurait son démon personnel. Ses mains ne restèrent pas immobiles et partirent se perdre dans le nid d'oiseau qu'étaient les cheveux de Sebastian, tandis que celles du majordome prirent le visage du comte en coupe.

Malheureusement, le baiser prit fin trop tôt au goût des deux contractants et ce fut un Ciel essoufflé et un Sebastian au comble du bonheur qui se fixèrent pendant un moment.

\- Jeune maître, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de prendre votre petit-déjeuner.

Le jeune garçon se contenta d'approuver les dires de son majordome en acquiesçant.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Mon Dieu, ça fait remonter des souvenirs... J'avais écrit pas de cette fic en vacances à Marrakech.**


	2. Le cours de violon

**Et une jolie petite partie 2 ^^**

* * *

2\. Le cours de violon 

\- Jeune maître, je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous concentrer un minimum !  
\- Oui ! Eh bien, je fais ce que je peux ! Est-ce de ma faute si la partition que tu m'as donnée est aussi difficile ?! Répliqua avec colère le jeune noble.  
\- Elle n'est pas plus compliquée qu'une autre. C'est vous qui ne faites pas assez attention. À présent, reprenez !

Le jeune comte releva la tête avec fierté, produisant un petit son dédaigneux avant de replacer l'instrument sur sa clavicule et de recommencer le morceau. Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans les airs, sous l'oreille attentive de Sebastian. Une mélodie qui se répandit dans la pièce comme une trainée de poudre féerique, l'emplissant de notes belles et harmonieuses... jusqu'à ce qu'une note particulièrement aiguë, et ne cadrant pas du tout avec l'atmosphère apaisée, casse l'aspect enchanteur du moment. Cela fit claquer la langue au professeur qui fut, lui aussi, rompu dans cet instant de détente.

Le noble lança un regard irrité à son professeur, rejetant son inattention sur lui.

\- Bien, je pense que vous avez du mal à partir de cette mesure-là. Permettez que je vous aide ? Je crois que mes oreilles ne pourraient supporter une note aussi désagréablement perçante encore une fois.

Le professeur se plaça derrière le jeune, faisant rougir ce dernier, et lui prit délicatement les mains en replaçant correctement l'instrument. Guidant ses petites mains, il frotta les cordes du violon de la baguette. La même douce mélodie que précédemment s'éleva dans l'air, mais cette fois-ci, cela semblait plus agréable, plus harmonieux encore que la fois précédente.

Le démon colla davantage son torse contre le dos du comte, empourprant encore plus les joues de ce dernier. Mais cela n'altéra en rien la musique si douce aux oreilles. N'importe qui serait passé par là, aurait pu entendre cette délicate symphonie, et, intrigué, aurait passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour y voir un spectacle empli de tendresse. Deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, le premier, assez petit, était debout et tenait un violon, ses yeux étaient fermés. Il s'était appuyé contre une seconde personne, plus grande et à genoux derrière lui, il lui tenait les mains dans le but de la guider dans ses gestes. Cette scène respirait la bienveillance et sûrement... l'amour.

Lorsqu'enfin la mélodie cessa, le majordome se releva en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue du garçon. Il se plaça ensuite en face de lui, lui retira l'objet des mains, et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune noble et ses bras enserrant, un, la taille, et l'autre, passé dans le dos. Le comte, d'abord surprit par l'audace de son majordome, finit par répondre à l'étreinte en entourant son cou.

Le démon huma fortement l'odeur de son maître bien-aimé et fermant les yeux de bonheur. Les mains du petit noble vinrent se croiser dans la nuque du majordome.

\- Jeune maître !

Ces mots furent dits dans un souffle, tout contre l'épaule du susdit. Le majordome souleva alors le jeune noble qui émit un petit cri surpris. Il se retrouvait à présent dans les bras de Sebastian, à plus d'un mètre du sol, à se faire câliner. Mais au lieu de se défaire de l'étreinte, il la resserra davantage, s'accrochant au cou de Sebastian comme si sa vie en dépendait. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, recommença à lui ravir les lèvres des siennes.

Une chaleur à présent habituelle se répandit dans leurs bas-ventres, mais Ciel rompit le lien avant qu'ils ne perdent tous les deux le contrôlent et fasse l'amour sur le piano non loin de là, qui n'aurait pu résister à leurs ébats.

\- Sebastian, pas maintenant. Murmura-t-il en fixant son démon dans les yeux.

\- Bien, Jeune maître. Répondit le majordome en reculant son visage, une légère – très légère – moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

\- Et puis, Elizabeth vient tout à l'heure.

\- Je le sais bien, jeune maître. J'attendrais votre bon-vouloir. Dit-il, avant de chuchoter à sa délicate oreille ; Je vous ferai l'amour lorsque le cœur vous en dira.

\- Euh… eh bien… je m'en vais dans mon bureau. Repose-moi ! Ordonna Ciel, rougissant.

\- Tout de suite. Répondit l'homme noir en le reposant à terre.

Ainsi, le jeune comte sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Sebastian seul dans la pièce.

\- Eh bien… il va falloir que j'aille me soulager ! Murmura-t-il pour lui en voyant la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Une seule étreinte et je suis déjà fort excité.


	3. La visite d'Elizabeth

3\. La visite d'Elizabeth 

L'après-midi venait à peine de débuter que déjà, la jeune fiancée et cousine du comte Phantomhive se présenta devant la demeure de ce dernier, au grand désespoir de Sebastian qui haïssait plus que tout cette blondinette trop proche de Ciel.

\- Ciiiiieeeeellll ! Cria une voix particulièrement aigüe, vite suivie par une jeune fille qui se jeta sur le susnommé.  
\- Lizzy, lâche-moi ! Tu m'étouffes ! Exigea le comte d'une voix étouffée.

La jeune blondinette desserra son étreinte, mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant du jeune comte.

\- Ciel ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Dit-elle d'une voix insupportablement mielleuse.  
\- Elizabeth, voyons ! Nous nous sommes vus il n'y a même pas deux jours !  
\- Oui, mais deux jours sans toi, c'est déjà trop long ! Fit-elle en battant des cils.

Le jeune noble essaya de se soustraire à l'étreinte de sa fiancée... sans succès. Celle-ci resta collée à Ciel sous l'œil mauvais du majordome qui se tenait quelques pas en retrait. Il détestait par-dessus tout cette gamine à couettes blondes qui se pendait au bras de SON maître. Mais il fit un effort phénoménal pour se montrer courtois envers la jeune fille et l'inviter au salon décoré pour sa visite.

Les deux nobles s'installèrent sur le canapé en soie rouge et le majordome sortit de la pièce après les avoir accompagnés pour aller faire du thé.

\- Ciel ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse d'être avec toi ! Dit soudainement la jeune fille en se collant tout contre Ciel qui commença à se sentir gêné.  
\- Ou... oui... moi aussi, Lizzy, c'est un vrai plaisir que d'être en ta compagnie... Vraiment !

Lizzy se colla davantage à Ciel qui se demandait ce que manigançait sa cousine. Il comprit bien assez rapidement quand il vit le visage d'Elizabeth se rapprocher dangereusement du sien ainsi que ses lèvres se tendre vers lui.

\- Lizzy… mais que…

Mais alors qu'elle allait déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, Sebastian rentra dans la pièce avec le service à thé. Son visage s'était profondément assombri à son entrée dans la pièce.

\- Veuillez me pardonner ! Le thé est prêt !

Ciel, qui avait bien vu la moue sinistre de son majordome, s'empressa de s'exclamer, sous le regard outragé de sa cousine :

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Tu tombes bien, je commençais à avoir soif ! Dépose ça sur la table et sers-nous, veux-tu ?!

Le majordome s'exécuta et servit deux tasses après avoir déposé le plateau sur la table basse, puis les tendit aux jeunes nobles qui burent leurs contenus. Durant le petit goûter, Ciel évita de croiser le regard de Sebastian après ce qu'il s'était passé. Lizzy avait voulu l'embrasser et le démon les avait vus, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon, Sebastian étant particulièrement possessif lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

Et en effet, dans le regard du majordome, brillait une flamme de jalousie alors que rien ne se lisait sur son visage. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr cette fille à couette grotesque ! Il n'avait qu'une envie en cet instant, c'était mutiler ce visage enfantin un peu trop proche décidément de celui de son maître. Il voulait lui arracher ses yeux émeraude qui fixaient intensément son petit comte, lui écorcher ses lèvres qui avaient failli l'embrasser – il ne préféra même pas imaginer ce qu'elle lui aurait fait s'il n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là -, lui couper ses mains qui l'avaient touché... Oui, il voulait vraiment la faire souffrir, mais s'il faisait cela, il n'était pas sûr que son Ciel lui pardonne. Ce n'était pas bien grave, il trouverait bien quelque chose qui l'anéantirait : lui voler son mignon petit fiancé était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Sauf que c'était déjà fait...

\- Bien Lizzy, le goûter étant terminé, il serait peut-être temps pour toi de rentrer, non ? Dit soudain le comte, brisant ainsi le silence tendu installé que seule Elizabeth n'avait pas remarqué, trop occupée à fixer son fiancé.  
\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais il est encore tôt ! Pourquoi ne pas aller se promener un peu dans le jardin ? Après je m'en irais, promis ! Assura la marquise.  
\- Bien, mais allons-y vite, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire !

La jeune fille acquiesça et attrapa fermement le poignet de son fiancé avant de le conduire vers l'entrée, vite suivi du majordome qui se promit de ne pas laisser une seule fois son maître seul avec cette insupportable enfant.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à l'extérieur de la maison, dans l'immense jardin du domaine Phantomhive. Elizabeth se pendait, comme à son habitude, au bras de Ciel qui avait du mal à avancer. Sebastian, lui, se tenait en arrière, surveillant d'un œil assassin la blonde. Ils se dirigèrent vers la roseraie, au grand malheur de Sebastian qui pouvait très bien imaginer ce que deux amoureux pouvaient y faire – quoi que l'un des amoureux ne le fût pas vraiment.

Une fois devant, Lizzy s'arrêta net et tourna son regard vers le majordome, semblant clairement lui dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il les suive. Cela attira l'attention du comte qui, voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de sa fiancée et la demande ouvertement lisible, ne put que lancer un regard désolé à Sebastian avant de se faire tirer par la jeune fille à travers les arches de roses.

Sebastian, laissé seul devant la roseraie, se sentit comme abandonné. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette outrageuse fillette ne serait-ce que poser ses affreuses pattes pleines de vernis sur son petit maître adoré. Malheureusement, Ciel lui en voudrait définitivement s'il faisait le moindre mal à sa cousine. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et, malin comme il était, le comte trouverait bien une idée pour se soustraire à l'étreinte suffocante de la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune marquise avait emmené son fiancé dans un petit coin tranquille où elle était persuadée qu'elle pourrait lui voler quelques baisers et câlins. Confortablement installée dans les bras de Ciel, elle fermait les yeux de bien-être. Le jeune noble, lui, par contre, était tout sauf à l'aise. Avoir sa cousine, ainsi collée à lui, son horrible parfum coûteux lui agressant les narines et ses mains sur son torse, le caressant doucement, lui donnait tout simplement envie de vomir. La seule personne qu'il aimait avoir dans ses bras de la sorte était Sebastian. Lui, son odeur était agréable et pas aussi odorante, ses mains lui donnaient envie de s'abandonner complètement et son corps pressé contre le sien le faisait devenir tout chose. Mais avec Elizabeth, il avait juste envie de la repousser et lui criait que le seul qu'il pouvait prendre dans ses bras était son majordome.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à lui, Ciel se souvint du regard blessé qu'il lui avait lancé lorsque Lizzy avait voulu se retrouver seule avec lui. Ce regard... c'était comme s'il l'avait abandonné, sans doute était-ce le cas, il s'était senti trahi. En pensant cela, le comte avait d'autant plus l'idée de rejeter sa cousine et d'aller se jeter au pied de son démon personnel et s'excuser mille fois, lui dire qu'il était et resterait le seul et unique, le serrait fort, très fort dans ses bras si frêles. Oui, à cet instant, c'était tout ce dont le jeune Phantomhive avait envie, mais bien entendu, il ne le pouvait pas, et il n'était pas sans connaître les intentions de sa fiancée, à savoir une séance de baisers. Ce, à quoi le jeune garçon se refusa pleinement.

Alors qu'il voyait le visage de sa cousine se rapprocher dangereusement du sien, il paniqua intérieurement. Imaginer les lèvres collantes de la jeune fille sur les siennes l'insupportait au plus haut point et de ce fait, il ne put que dire :

\- Excuse-moi Lizzy… mais, euh… je… j'ai besoin de… d'aller… enfin tu vois… ?

La jeune marquise, prise au dépourvu, n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit que Ciel se précipita déjà hors de la roseraie en courant. Le majordome noir, qui avait observé la scène du haut d'un arbre, avait été grandement soulagé lorsque son petit maître avait trouvé une excuse pour échapper au baiser baveux que la jeune fille lui avait prévu, et se fut avec empressement qu'il partit voir où se dirigeait son petit Ciel.

Ce dernier s'était, en fait, assis sous un arbre, à quelques mètres de là. Sincèrement, il n'aurait pas pu supporter d'embrasser sa cousine. Décidément, celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante avec le temps. Si cela continuait ainsi, elle lui demanderait bientôt de coucher ensemble, et ça, le noble ne pouvait s'y résigner. C'était tout bonnement répugnant, de son avis.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle après cette course effrénée, les yeux clos, car des étoiles voletaient devant lui lorsqu'il les ouvrait. Mais il les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit deux mains lui caressaient les siennes avec douceur. Ce n'était autre que Sebastian qui le regardait avec tendresse, celui qu'il ne réservait que lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux seuls.

Avec délicatesse, ils lièrent leurs doigts, tout en se les caressant. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et s'effleurèrent légèrement, juste en une caresse aérienne. Le majordome se fraya alors un chemin entre les jambes écartées de son contractant et posa paisiblement sa tête sur le torse du plus jeune, comme Lizzy l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas la jeune fille mais bien Sebastian et ce fut avec sérénité que Ciel referma ses bras autour des épaules de son serviteur et posa sa tête sur le sommet de son crâne. Le majordome, lui, entoura la frêle taille de son petit maître

Une légère brise fit bruisser les feuilles de l'arbre au-dessus de leurs têtes et fit voleter leurs cheveux autour de leurs visages. Sebastian était lourd, ainsi complètement reposé sur le jeune garçon, mais cela ne dérangea pas ce dernier, il aimait sentir le poids de son démon tout contre lui lorsqu'il se relâchait entièrement. C'était le seul à avoir le droit d'être dans ses bras.

À ce moment-ci, ce n'était pas un maître fier et orgueilleux et son serviteur, fidèle et droit. Dans ces instants-là, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ils laissaient tombaient leurs masques. Ciel n'était pas un noble avide de vengeance et Sebastian n'était pas un démon désireux de l'âme de son contractant. Non, c'était juste deux hommes, un humain et un démon, qui s'aimaient plus que de mesure et qui se le montrait au travers de leurs gestes et de leurs actes.

\- Je t'aime, Sebastian ! Toi, et toi seul ! Elizabeth n'est rien pour moi, autre que ma cousine ! Il n'y a que toi qui occupe mon cœur ! N'en doute jamais ! Murmura le jeune Ciel sur le ton de la confidence.  
\- Je vous aime aussi, mon Ciel ! Comme jamais encore je n'ai aimé quelqu'un ! Répondit le serviteur, comblé.

Comme seule réponse, il obtint un baiser passionné.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais je n'étais pas une très grande fan d'Elizabeth à l'époque ^^ Aujourd'hui, ça va, elle m'énerve encore un peu, mais je lui trouves des qualités.**


	4. Le goûter

4\. Le goûter 

Il pleuvait. Beaucoup. Lorsque Ciel avait vu les nuages noirs arriver droit sur son manoir, il avait conseillé à Lizzy de rentrer au plus vite chez elle, ce qu'elle avait fait, toujours un peu triste de ne pas avoir embrassé son fiancé par deux fois. Lorsque Ciel s'était éclipsé – avait fui sa cousine –, il avait mis de longues, très longues minutes à revenir, tant que la marquise cru avoir attendu des heures entières. Mais le comte avait eu beaucoup de mal à quitter l'étreinte si agréable qu'il avait partagé avec son cher et tendre démon.

À cet instant précis, le noble comte qu'était Ciel Phantomhive se trouvait dans son bureau, à rédiger, signer quelques paperasses plus ennuyantes qu'autre chose. Cela faisait bien deux heures déjà que la jeune marquise était partie et qu'il s'était enfermé dans son bureau, ordonnant à son majordome de ne venir que pour lui apporter son goûter.

Par ailleurs, celui-ci ne devrait plus tarder, car l'heure était presque arrivée et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, trois coups furent donnés à la porte.

\- Entre !

Un ordre sec et le majordome, tout de noir vêtu, apparu à l'encadrement de la porte, accompagné du chariot contenant le goûter si fameux du comte. Sebastian s'empressa de servir son jeune maître, voyant clairement que celui-ci était affamé.

\- Il s'agit d'un clafoutis aux groseilles accompagné d'une sauce au chocolat ! Déclara le diable de majordome en déposant l'assiette devant le noble.

Ce dernier se précipita sur la cuillère et enfourna le premier bout dans sa bouche avec un gémissement de pur plaisir, vite suivi d'autres. Sebastian se délecta de ses soupirs comme d'une musique particulièrement agréable aux oreilles. Savoir son maître heureux était le plus grand bonheur d'un majordome, d'autant plus si c'était lui qui lui apporté cette satisfaction.

Regardant son petit maître adoré se régaler de sa pâtisserie, il laissa un tendre sourire fleurir ses lèvres tentatrices. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ce petit être empli de fierté, surtout lorsque ce dernier lui laissait voir ses points faibles, comme à cet instant, par exemple. Ces petits moments où le jeune garçon se laissait aller à apprécier pleinement les petits bonheurs de la vie.

Cependant, le jeune comte perçut bien vite le regard de son majordome sur sa personne et il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque.

\- Eh bien ! Qu'y a-t-il, Sebastian, pourquoi m'observes-tu de cette manière ?

L'interpellé, ne pouvant mentir, ne put que lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

\- En vérité, je vous trouve particulièrement adorable lorsque vous vous adonner au plaisir simple qu'est le fait de manger une pâtisserie et je n'ai pu me retenir de vous observer.

Le jeune noble, bien qu'habituait à ce genre de réponse de la part de son fidèle, ne digéra pas que ce dernier le trouve « adorable ». Ce n'était vraiment pas un qualificatif digne d'un homme de son rang et il voulut le faire savoir à son vis-à-vis.

\- Cesse donc de raconter des balivernes ! Il y aurait bien des adjectifs pour me qualifier, mais « adorable » n'en fait certainement pas parti. Fit-il, légèrement irrité.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Jeune maître ! Mais c'est bien ainsi que je vous trouve. Tellement adorable. Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant peu à peu du bureau.

Ciel, trop surpris, ne réagit pas, laissant son majordome s'avancer vers lui. Ce dernier s'accroupit devant le siège du comte et commença à caresser doucement ses jambes du bout des doigts. Bien qu'elles fussent couvertes, le jeune garçon sentit parfaitement les effleurements des mains de son domestique sur ses jambes, à travers le tissu, et tressaillit légèrement. L'homme en noir releva le pantalon pour dévoiler la peau laiteuse des mollets du jeune garçon, qu'il commença à embrasser de petits baisers-papillon. Remontant petit à petit, les lèvres si douces de l'adulte se posèrent sur les genoux, continuèrent leur chemin sur les cuisses charnues qu'il mordit délicatement, avant de lécher les suçons de sa langue taquine.

Le jeune comte, lui, était au comble du bonheur. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer que son majordome s'occupe de lui ainsi. Mais lorsque le pantalon du comte ne put monter plus haut, Sebastian ne put que lever ses yeux à la couleur si envoûtante vers ceux de son aimé et y plongea dedans. Ciel approcha doucement ses mains du visage de son majordome, toujours entre ses cuisses, et vint les déposer sur ses joues, caressant de ses pouces les pommettes du démon à ses pieds. Il avait un quelque chose dans le regard du noble que personne encore ne lui avait vu : de l'amour.

Lui, le comte Ciel Phantomhive, orphelin, fier garçon de treize ans, dirigeant la plus grande entreprise de jouets et de friandises de toute l'Angleterre, jeune garçon orgueilleux et inébranlable, ne laissant jamais passer aucune émotion sur son visage enfantin, regardait son majordome, que dis-je, son « diable » de majordome, Sebastian Michaelis, avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. Un regard, comme dit, empli d'amour qu'il portait à cet homme… non, ce démon, et que celui-ci lui rendait avec la même intensité. Oui, un démon et un humain, une créature de Satan et une de Dieu, un être censé ne pas avoir de cœur ou d'émotion et un autre pouvant ressentir ces choses-là mais qui s'y refusait, tous deux, s'aimaient, simplement.

Le plus jeune approcha son visage de celui de l'autre, et déposa un petit baiser sur son crâne avant de poser son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis en fermant les yeux. Encore l'un de ses petits moments de tendresse qui résidaient entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas rares ces instants-là, loin de là, depuis… ils ne savaient même plus depuis combien de temps, mais qui s'en souciait, après tout.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, chastement… longuement. Profitant seulement des lèvres de l'autre, de la présence de l'autre. Un baiser qui dura si longtemps et qui se fit si passionné que lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent, tous les deux étaient extrêmement excités.

\- Sebastian… Gémit Ciel, honteux.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, mon Ciel ! Je vais m'occuper de vous ! Souffla son majordome en effleurant de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes.

En tout en disant cela, il prit le jeune noble par les aisselles et le déposa sur le bureau à côté de lui, l'y allongeant délicatement. Retirant ses mains de sous ses bras, il les passa sur le petit torse encore recouvert de ses vêtements et arriva à la barrière de son pantalon. Le majordome, tout heureux de pouvoir faire plaisir à son petit maître, lui retira doucement le vêtement superflu qu'il glissa le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses genoux. Puis, il retira son sous-vêtement de la même manière.

Ses gestes étaient si lents, si calculés, que Ciel en était frustré. Il savait que son majordome le faisait languir exprès, pour mieux apprécier sa moue colérique. Il s'amusait de ses réactions. Alors, d'un brusque mouvement, le noble agrippa le poignet de Sebastian qui remontait le long de sa jambe et la déposa sur son sexe gonflé en poussant un gémissement de soulagement. Il entama quelques frictions qui le firent gémir, frottant la paume de la main contre son pénis turgescent.

Ciel rejeta la tête en arrière, fermant ses beaux yeux bleus tout en appuyant plus fermement. Sebastian, d'abord surpris par la soudaine audace de son maître, s'amusait maintenant de sa réaction. Décidant de prendre _« en main »_ les choses, il prit le petit sexe de son contractant dans sa paume et débuta des va-et-vient, faisant gémir de plus belle le plus jeune qui se cambra alors.

\- Vous aimez ça ? Demanda Sebastian d'un ton gourmand.

\- Ou… oui ! Répondit le jeune noble. Plus vite, Seb… Sebastian, plus fort !

\- Oui, mon amour ! Murmura le majordome.

Ce dernier rapprocha son visage de l'entrejambe du garçon et déposa un bref baiser sur le gland rougi. Et Sebastian accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements, faisant presque crier de plaisir Ciel qui se laissait envahir par la satisfaction que la main habile de son serviteur bien-aimé lui procurait. Celui-ci frottait la hampe dressée, titillait le gland qui laissait échapper les premières gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, massait les bourses remplies…

Lorsqu'enfin, le noble jouit dans la paume accueillante de Sebastian, il se relaissa tomber contre le bois dur du bureau, haletant et frissonnant. Le majordome porta alors sa main à sa bouche et lécha sa main couverte du sperme du plus jeune, sous les yeux fatigués de ce dernier.

\- Vous avez été un sacré coquin, Jeune maître ! Susurra le démon à l'oreille de son humain. Mais c'est ainsi que je vous aime, mon ange ! Continua-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Ciel répondit mollement à cette étreinte, entourant le cou de Sebastian de ses bras et laissant ses mains se perdre tendrement dans les cheveux corbeaux de l'homme.

-Cependant, jeune maître, je dois vous avertir que ce n'est guère terminé !

Sous le regard étonné du jeune noble, Sebastian, appréciant vraiment sa naïveté enfantine malgré leurs nombreuses fois, il décida de répondre à l'interrogation muette de Ciel en frottant légèrement son entrejambe proéminente et non-assouvie contre la cuisse de son amour. Le garçon aux cheveux bleutés rougit en sentant la « chose » se frottait contre lui et comprenant que son majordome n'avait pas été « soulagé ».

 _Bon, c'est reparti pour un tour !_ Se dit le noble en sentant son démon s'asseoir dans son siège, l'emmenant avec lui.

Et voilà le jeune garçon qu'était Ciel Phantomhive entre les jambes de son majordome et train de le soulager de la meilleure façon qui soit, sous les gémissements de contentement de Sebastian.

* * *

 **C'est de plus en plus chaud entre ces deux-là ^^**


	5. En cuisine

**Yay ! Une nouvelle partie !**

* * *

5\. En cuisine

L'heure du dîner approchait et cela était confirmé par les manifestations de l'estomac du Comte Ciel Phantomhive. Celui-ci, tranquillement installé sur le siège de son bureau, sa paperasse signée et entassée à ses côtés, était à ce moment précis, comme qui dirait, mort de faim. Ses entrailles se tordaient horriblement dans son ventre et il gémissait presque d'agonie et de désespoir devant la souffrance que lui causait son appétit grandissant.

Malheureusement, le dîner ne devait être servi qu'à l'heure suivante, ce qui voulait dire qu'il fallait attendre encore jusque-là. Cependant, le noble comte qu'était Ciel Phantomhive avait pour habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'il désirait, à l'instant où il le souhaitait, et attendre tout ce temps pour, ne serait-ce que manger un petit quelque chose, lui était inconcevable, et ce fut avec la ferme intention de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent qu'il partit en direction des cuisines, où il était certain d'y trouver son majordome. Ce dernier pourrait fort bien lui préparer, en vitesse, un petit encas.

Son parcours dans les couloirs du manoir ne lui parut jamais aussi long qu'en cet instant. Mais lorsque ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la cuisine, il hésita, pas qu'il eut peur de se retrouver seul avec son majordome, mais il ne put empêcher l'appréhension de grandir au fond de lui.

Le jeune garçon souffla un bon coup, et poussa la porte qui le séparait de son encas. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé et il trouva bel et bien Sebastian, dos à lui, les mains occupaient à couper quelques légumes. Au son du grincement de la porte, celui-ci se retourna, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il croisa l'œil bleu roi de son jeune maître. Il était assombri par la faim dévorante qui le tenaillait.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite en cuisine, Jeune maître ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander malgré qu'il sache parfaitement la raison. L'heure du dîner n'est prévue que dans une heure, je le crains.

\- Je le sais bien, idiot ! Mais mon ventre crie famine, je ne puis attendre encore si longtemps. Prépare-moi quelque chose sur-le-champ ! Ordonna le petit comte.

\- Je suis désolé, Jeune maître, mais il va vous falloir attendre l'heure…

\- C'est un ordre, Sebastian !

Le susnommé ne put désobéir, mais une idée germa dans son esprit démoniaque.

\- _Yes, my Lord_ ! Comme vous voudrez ! Cependant, pourquoi ne pas plutôt m'aider à la confection de votre dîner ?! Cela vous fera passer le temps et vous ne penserez plus à votre appétit ! De plus, vous me semblez avoir fini vos tâches dans votre bureau.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?! Demanda Ciel, méfiant.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Vous verrez, cela pourra se révéler fort amusant. Fit le majordome, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Le noble le regarda, dubitatif, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, ne trouvant pas de trace de moquerie aucune, si ce n'est ce sourire qui lui semblait bien trop innocent pour être vrai.

Hésitant, il répondit tout de même :

\- Mmh… pourquoi pas, après tout ?!

Il retira sa redingote bleue, la posa sur une chaise non loin, et s'approcha de Sebastian, celui-ci le regardant toujours en souriant. Cependant, ce que ne vit pas Ciel fut la lueur perverse qui s'alluma dans le regard rougeoyant de son majordome.

\- Tout d'abord, jeune maître, il faut vous relever les manches et vous laver les mains pour cuisiner ! Dit-il en se baissant à la hauteur du plus jeune.

Il lui prit délicatement une main, et fit glisser lentement, presque sensuellement, le tissu de sa chemise le long de son bras, comme une caresse. Lorsque la manche fut repliée juste sous l'épaule, ne pouvant aller plus loin, il refit la même chose avec l'autre bras.

Depuis le début de l'opération, Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner de bien-être, et en même temps d'être terriblement frustré. Non seulement car les caresses étaient trop lentes, mais aussi car il ne pouvait sentir les doigts de son serviteur sur sa peau, cachaient derrière ce gênant tissu qu'étaient les gants qu'il portait.

Le comte ferma les yeux, attendant visiblement que le démon aille plus loin. Il pouvait déjà sentir à l'avance, ses mains redessiner l'arrondies de ses épaules, effleurer la peau tendre de son cou, passer sur ses clavicules saillantes, caresser plus fermement son petit torse, appuyant bien sur ses tétons déjà durci, toucher son nombril où il mimerait l'acte de son pouce, retracer ses aines qu'il savait si sensibles, même à travers le tissu, avant d'arriver enfin à son sexe impatient…

Oui, tout cela, il l'imaginait bien, si bien qu'il poussa un petit soupir d'anticipation. Il savait tout, tout ce qui allait se passer. Il le voyait déjà dans sa tête, tout ce qui allait venir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, par contre, c'était que les mains de son majordome se retirèrent avant d'être arrivées à ses épaules.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme sorti d'un rêve, surprit mais surtout, terriblement frustré. Il lança son plus mauvais regard à Sebastian qui se contenta de sourire « innocemment », sachant pertinemment ce qu'avait attendu son maître.

\- Allez, jeune maître ! Il est temps de se mettre au travail ! J'ai déjà préparé l'entrée et le plat principal. Il ne manque plus que le dessert. Je comptais vous faire un fraisier sur un lit de fruits rouges. Qu'en dites-vous ? Fit le majordome en emmenant son maître vers l'évier pour qu'il se lave les mains.

\- D'accord ! C'est une excellente idée ! Répondit le noble en passant ses petites mains sous l'eau froide qu'il se mit à frotter.

\- Vous n'avez cas retirer les attaches des fraises pendant que je fais la génoise.

Sebastian accompagna son nouvel élève devant un panier de fraises posé sur la table de travail. Le majordome prit un des fruits entre ses longs doigts et arracha les feuilles qui recouvraient la tête de la fraise avec une certaine délicatesse qui lui était propre, puis, il planta un peu plus ses ongles pour retirer la tige.

\- Voyez, jeune maître ?! C'est ainsi qu'il faut procéder. Il reprit une autre fraise et la montra au jeune garçon. À votre tour, maintenant.

Ciel prit le petit fruit rouge entre ses fins doigts et, délicatement, ôta l'attache et les feuilles. Il fit une grimace lorsque le jus du fruit tâcha ses ongles fraîchement manucuré, mais préféra ne pas se plaindre sous peine de recevoir un sourire moqueur de son majordome. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à se détourner du jeune comte pour s'occuper de confectionner la génoise. Ciel s'évertua à retirer les feuilles des fraises, mais finit rapidement par s'ennuyer.

Il regarda ce fruit rouge coincé entre ses doigts. Une brillante idée éclaira alors son esprit. Il sourit diaboliquement .

\- Sebastian.

Le majordome se retourna et laissa tomber la cuillère qui lui servait à remuer le coulis de fruit. L'attention du démon fut tout de suite attirée par la bouche de son jeune maître, une fraise était dangereusement proche de ses lèvres. Une langue rose sortait d'entre elle pour venir doucement lécher le bout du fruit. Puis, ses lèvres se mirent à sucer très lentement le bout rouge dans un bruit de succion qui arriva directement dans une partie spécifique du corps du démon. Celui-ci sentit ses crocs le chatouiller et involontairement, ses yeux rougeoyèrent.

\- Jeune maître… Grogna-t-il.

Il croisa le regard de Ciel et il n'y avait dans celui-ci que de la malice et de la luxure. Ses instincts démoniaques ne pouvaient en supporter davantage et il se rua sur le noble qu'il agrippa par les hanches et fit basculer sur le plan de travail. De surprise, le garçon lâcha la fraise et se laissa pousser par son majordome qui, par précaution, avait entouré l'arrière de son crâne et sa taille de ses mains pour le soutenir. Ciel sentit bien vite une bouche quémandeuse ravager la sienne. Une main prit rapidement le devant entre eux et déboucla la ceinture du pantalon du noble. Bientôt, tous ses bas furent descendus aux chevilles et Sebastian se releva légèrement, plongeant ses pupilles en fente dans celles dilatés de Ciel.

\- Puisque vous m'avez excité, vous allez devoir en payer les conséquences. Grogna le démon.

Le sourire de Ciel était assuré, plein de désir, mais se fana bien vite lorsqu'il vit son majordome lever sa main ; entre deux doigts, il tenait une grosse fraise. Un coup d'œil au visage de Sebastian et Ciel comprit l'idée de son démon.

\- Sebastian, je t'interdis de… !

Sa phrase fut brutalement coupée quand le fruit se fit une place dans son entrée. Il poussa un cri à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le mugissement, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés sous le regard goguenard du démon. Celui-ci observait avec amusement et avidité la réaction de son maître face à cette étrange intrusion, et il n'était pas déçu du spectacle. Bientôt, le visage de Ciel passa de la surprise la plus complète à une grande colère.

\- Sebastian, je t'ordonne de retirer immédiatement cette chose de mon…

Encore une fois, l'enfant ne put finir sa phrase puisque le grand brun commença un mouvement de va-et-vient avec le fruit, poussant Ciel à émettre de drôle de bruit. Il était indéniable que même avec l'étrangeté de la chose, le jeune noble appréciait ce traitement. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec le sexe de Sebastian, mais cela lui faisait tout de même de l'effet, remarqua le démon.

Finalement, Ciel comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter et finit par se laisser faire dans les bras de Sebastian. Il relâcha même sa tête entièrement contre la main du démon qui la tenait en fermant les yeux, une jambe montée sur l'épaule de l'autre et sa main accrochée à son avant-bras. De petits couinements sortaient régulièrement d'entre ses lèvres et le démon les trouvaient absolument adorables. Les spasmes qui parcouraient l'entrée de Ciel finirent par avoir raison du pauvre fruit qui fut écrasé par ses parois. Sebastian sourit et descendit pour aller récolter le fruit écrasé et son jus, mélangé à celui de son maître de sa bouche. Les gémissements de Ciel ne firent que redoubler à la sensation de la langue experte de son majordome. Celui-ci fit bien attention de nettoyer toute trace de fraise pour ne pas que son maître tâche ses vêtements par la suite. Et aussi parce que les gémissements étaient un véritable plaisir à entendre.

Mais bientôt, toute sensation quitta le corps de Ciel qui se retrouva son support, chaleur ou plaisir. Il se releva sèchement et lança un regard noir au démon qui s'était reculé jusqu'au plan de travail plus loin pour se laver les mains.

\- Sebastian !

\- Je suis désolé, Jeune maître, mais si vous voulez manger rapidement, il vaut mieux que vous me laissiez terminer le repas. Et c'est votre punition pour avoir osé m'exciter en plein travail !

\- Espèce de sale…

Outré, le noble se mit sur ses pieds, se rhabilla et quitta la salle en claquant la porte. Sebastian réfléchissait déjà à comment il allait se faire pardonner auprès de son maître. Quelque chose lui disait que l'occasion lui serait présentée très bientôt.


	6. Le bain

**Hey ! Oui, je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre hier parce que... j'ai oublié. Mais du coup, je poste les deux dernières parties en même temps. ^^**

* * *

6\. Le bain

\- Dépêchez-vous, My Lord, c'est l'heure de votre bain ! Vous devez vous coucher tôt ce soir, vous avez encore une longue journée qui vous attend demain.

\- Ça va, j'arrive ! Râla le jeune noble en suivant, traînant les pieds, son majordome devant lui.

Le majordome et son maître traversèrent les couloirs du manoir jusqu'à la chambre du jeune noble. En entrant dans la chambre, Sebastian attrapa la chemise de nuit de son maître et lui ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, attenante à la chambre à coucher. Le bain avait déjà été coulé au préalable par les soins du majordome du manoir, aussi y avait-il dans la pièce une chaleur vaporeuse et humide qui fit frissonner le noble. Le changement de température était trop brusque pour son corps fragile. Le majordome lui tira une chaise pour que l'enfant puisse s'asseoir et qu'il puisse le déshabiller.

\- Permettez que je vous déshabille. Dit Sebastian en s'agenouillant devant Ciel.

Il le débarrassa de sa veste, puis commença par déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi son frêle torse d'enfant. Sebastian se retint d'embrasser la peau sucrée ainsi offerte de son jeune maître, mais celui-ci ne manqua l'éclair rouge qui passa dans les yeux du démon. Il sourit narquoisement, mais ne fit pas de commentaire ; il savait parfaitement l'effet que produisait son corps sur son majordome. Sebastian passa une serviette sur les épaules de Ciel pour ne pas que celui-ci ait froid le temps qu'il le débarrasse de ses shorts et ses collants, ayant auparavant déjà retiré les chaussures de ses petits pieds. Puis, il le guida vers la baignoire. Il enleva un gant pour goûter l'eau, voir si elle était à la bonne température pour son maître.

\- L'eau est parfaite, Jeune maître ! Je vais vous porter pour que vous puissiez entrer dans la baignoire. Informa le diable.

\- Fais donc ! S'écria Ciel avec un geste agacé.

Il savait qu'il était normalement du devoir d'un majordome de prévenir de ses gestes, surtout lorsqu'il touchait son maître, mais Ciel en avait assez de ses manières. Ce n'était que de l'hypocrisie, comme si Sebastian avait vraiment besoin de lui dire ce qu'il allait faire alors qu'il n'hésitait pas à le prendre par surprise… dans tous les sens du terme…

Le majordome retira son autre gant et retroussa ses manches pour ne pas mouiller son costume. Très vite, les mains du majordome se posèrent dans son dos et sur l'une de ses cuisses afin de soulever le petit corps du noble et celui-ci fut très bientôt confortablement déposé dans le fond de la baignoire, sa peau parfaitement en contact avec l'eau chaude, exquise. Il se permit même de fermer les yeux et pousser un petit soupir d'aise devant le bienfait que lui apportait cette chaleur bienvenue.

\- L'eau est-elle bonne, Jeune maître ? Demanda Sebastian, resté à côté de la baignoire.

Ciel ouvrit un œil, celui qui n'était pas maudit.

\- Parfaite.

\- Très bien, alors laissez-moi vous laver. Sourit Sebastian.

Ciel se redressa alors tandis que son majordome, s'aidant d'un petit récipient et d'un gant de toilette se mit à lui frotter le corps. Dans le petit pot qu'il remplissait avec l'eau du bain, il mouilla délicatement les cheveux de Ciel qui avait renversé la tête pour ne pas en avoir sur le visage. L'eau dégoulinait le long de son dos en petites rivières chaudes. Puis, avec son gant plein de savon, Sebastian se mit à frotter les cheveux, le cou, les épaules, le dos, puis le torse avec une sorte de douceur amoureuse. Assez fort pour laver correctement ce corps qu'il adorait, mais assez doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal ou irriter sa peau blanche comme neige. Le noble se laissa faire, poussant parfois un léger gémissement de plaisir. En vérité, il ignorait quel réel effet cela avait sur le corps du démon, qui, à chaque gémissement, se mordait plus fort la lèvre pour éviter de craquer et plonger dans la baignoire et prendre son jeune maître au fond.

\- Sebastian… Gémit Ciel lorsqu'il celui-ci eut frotté un peu trop près de ses fesses.

Il mordit sa lèvre plus fort encore.

\- Jeune Maître ?

\- Continue… Fut la supplique du noble qui rendit presque fou son démon.

\- Vous voulez que je continue… ? ; Il se baissa doucement vers l'oreille de son maître ; Alors suppliez-moi !

Les yeux de Ciel s'ouvrirent instantanément, remplis de luxure, et tombèrent sur ceux de Sebastian qui abritaient la même lueur que les siens. Tout en gardant son masque impassible de noble, il susurra :

\- S'il-te-plaît, Sebastian, continue…

Les canines du démon s'allongèrent contre ses lèvres et ses yeux se mirent à rougeoyer intensément alors qu'il se redressa. En un claquement de doigts, celui-ci se retrouva débarrassé de tous vêtements et Ciel ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues en revoyant le corps nu de son majordome. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu en entier déjà ?

D'un saut habile, le démon rejoint le noble dans la baignoire, sans pourtant éclabousser une seule goutte. C'était bien à ce genre de choses qu'on remarquait qu'il n'était pas humain. Ça et ses yeux rougeoyants quand il perdait lui-même le contrôle de son corps, comme à cet instant alors qu'il avait le corps de son jeune maître et amant nu et offert sous lui, sa peau paraissant encore plus translucide qu'elle ne l'était sous l'effet de l'eau.

\- Jeune Maître, vous savez fort bien qu'il ne faut pas me parler de la sorte ou je ne réponds plus de mes gestes.

Mais visiblement, Ciel ne prit pas l'avertissement de Sebastian comme sa limite puisqu'il tendit ses bras vers son majordome en geignant :

\- Sebastiaaan...

En voyant le visage quémandeur, ouvert à toutes ses fantaisies devant lui, le démon sentit ses instincts primaires prendre le contrôle de son corps. Celui-ci se colla derechef contre celui plus petit et plus mince de son maître, éclaboussant par la même encore un bon litre d'eau sous la rudesse du mouvement et se mit à se frotter lascivement mais rapidement contre le corps nu du noble. Leurs deux corps se frottèrent encore et encore, créant de délectables frictions au niveau de leurs érections, et ils laissaient sortir des gémissements et des grognements de plaisir.

Soudain, le démon se stoppa net, causant un gémissement de frustration chez son maître qui ouvrit les yeux pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Jeune Maître, mais j'ai constaté que ni vous ni moi ne sommes à l'aise dans cette position. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous cogner la tête contre le rebord et je n'ai pas de place avec mes jambes. Seriez-vous d'accord pour que je nous mette dans une position plus confortable ?

Ciel poussa un soupir agacé.

\- Oui, d'accord ! Mais dépêche-toi. Je veux continuer ce que nous étions en train de faire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Jeune maître, ce sera réglé dans moins de deux secondes.

Sebastian se releva alors, emportant avec lui le tendre corps de son amant, pour se positionner contre l'autre bout de la baignoire, à l'opposé du côté où était posée la tête de Ciel. Ainsi assis, il avait de la place pour étendre ses longues jambes le long de la baignoire. Ciel était assis sur lui, pile au niveau de son entrejambe et le sexe dur de son majordome se pressait contre le sien. Le jeune garçon était excité par cette position ; c'était l'une de ses préférés. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de son majordome pour mieux se tenir.

\- N'est-ce pas mieux ainsi, Jeune Maître ?

\- Tais-toi un peu et recommence. Râla Ciel

\- À vos ordres !

À cet instant, le démon exécuta des mouvements de bassin circulaires, entraînant donc une nouvelle fois la friction des deux sexes des amants et il put à nouveau entendre la charmante mélodie des gémissements de plaisir de son Jeune Maître adoré. Il adorait les entendre, c'était encore plus exquis que d'entendre les cris de souffrance de ses victimes. Son maître avait une si jolie voix, dommage qu'il ne l'utilisait pas pour chanter…

Tout en continuant les mouvements de bassin, il plongea l'une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps pour pouvoir caresser du même coup leurs verges collées l'une à l'autre. Les gémissements de Ciel ne firent que redoubler, devenant peu à peu des petits cris de joie. Le sol de la salle de bains était recouvert d'eau. Il y en avait d'ailleurs plus dehors que dedans, mais ils ne pouvaient pas en avoir plus rien à faire que ça sur le moment. Il n'y avait que leur plaisir en commun qui comptait réellement à ce moment. Rien d'autre à part leurs deux sexes qui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et la main de Sebastian qui les caressait d'un rythme rapide et régulier.

Bientôt, un gémissement plus aigu que les autres sortit de la bouche de Ciel tandis qu'une substance blanche se dispersa dans l'eau. Ce fut bientôt au tour de Sebastian de le suivre en poussant un grognement plus prononcé. Il retint alors Ciel qui menaça de s'écrouler à la renverse dans l'eau sous l'effet paralysant de l'orgasme et vint le coller contre son torse où le garçon se blottit amoureusement. Ciel était toujours plus câlin après le sexe. Sebastian redescendait aussi petit à petit. Il constata ensuite le sol de la baignoire et poussa un soupir défaitiste.

\- Je sens que je vais encore m'amuser à tout nettoyer.

\- Mmh ? Demanda Ciel, tout somnolant contre lui.

\- Venez, je vais vous sécher et vous mettre au chaud avant que vous n'attrapiez froid.

Sebastian n'eut aucun mal à se relever de la baignoire avec Ciel dans les bras. Il l'enroula très vite dans une grande serviette, sans se préoccuper de son propre corps mouillé – il ne ressentait pas le froid, de toute façon, ou en moindre mesure – et le frotta vigoureusement pour le réchauffer. Ciel se laissa complétement faire dans les bras de son majordome en qui il avait la plus grande des confiances.


	7. Le coucher

**Et voilà, c'est la dernière partie ! Ce défi de 7 jours est donc terminé. J'aurais (presque) réussi à poster tous les jours (même si je les ai écrit longtemps à l'avance).**

* * *

7\. Le coucher 

Sebastian porta Ciel de la salle de bain au lit, bien à l'aise dans sa chemise de nuit. Celui-ci était presque en train de s'endormir dans les bras de son majordome. Leur petite baignade l'avait épuisé, et être collé contre le corps chaud de son majordome le rendait encore plus somnolent. Ce dernier, tenant toujours son maître dans les bras, parvint à ouvrir la couverture et les draps et déposa contre l'oreiller bien rembourré son petit noble. Il le recouvrit ensuite de la couverture. Ciel était déjà presque entièrement tombé dans d'autres bras, ceux de Morphée. Sebastian le borda comme il fallait, prenant soin qu'aucun autre membre que la tête ne soient découverts. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, appuyant à peine ses lèvres contre la peau douce et fit lentement et discrètement demi-tour.

\- Sebastian, où est-ce que tu vas ? Sonna alors une petite voix endormie.

\- Nettoyer la salle de bains, Jeune maître. Elle est inondée par notre faute. Répondit doucement Sebastian en tournant la tête vers son maître.

Celui-ci était toujours sous les couvertures, et ses yeux étaient somnolents, quoi que soudain très alertes en voyant Sebastian partir.

\- D'accord. Mais dépêche-toi. Je veux le faire une dernière fois avant de dormir. Vraiment, cette fois.

Sebastian sourit dans l'ombre.

\- Bien, Jeune maître, je vais faire ce que je peux.

Le démon partit donc dans la salle de bains nettoyer leur bêtise. Il se disait que le temps qu'il revienne, son maître serait sans aucun doute déjà endormi. Mais ça restait très mignon ! Tout en épongeant le carrelage à côté de la baignoire, il repensa à l'adorable minois du noble lui disant qu'il voulait le faire une dernière fois avant de dormir. Cela l'excita et il se dit que si c'était un ordre de son maître et que lui voulait aussi, il n'aurait qu'à le réveiller. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire car une fois de retour dans la chambre, il constata que son maître était encore éveillé et fixait la porte de la salle de bains en l'attendant. Le démon s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- Vous auriez dû vous endormir, Jeune maître. Vous devez être épuisé.

Sebastian reconnut la lueur dans les yeux de Ciel ; de la détermination.

\- Je te l'ai dit, une dernière fois encore, et je vais dormir.

Le majordome émit un petit rire attendri.

\- Vous êtes donc en manque à ce point. Il faudra que je remédie à ça quand vous serez plus réveillé.

\- Plus vite tu commenceras, plus vite j'irais me coucher.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon Maître. Susurra le démon d'une voix sensuelle en se penchant par-dessus le corps du noble comme un prédateur au-dessus de sa proie.

Ses yeux avaient déjà commencé à devenir rougeoyants et ses dents s'allongeaient de nouveau. Ciel était fasciné par elles. Fasciné aussi que Sebastian n'ait jamais éprouvé le besoin de les planter dans sa chair. Le démon se glissa habilement sous la couverture, toujours au-dessus du corps du noble, mais d'une façon si rapide et agile que Ciel n'eut même pas le temps de sentir la morsure du froid de la pièce que Sebastian le réchauffait de son corps et la couverture était déjà sur eux.

Le corps chaud de Sebastian. Voilà aussi autre chose qui rendait Ciel fou de désir. C'était comme se coller à un feu de bois, mais qui ne brûlait pas. Le corps d'un démon était tellement chaud. C'était si agréable les nuits froides d'hiver, de se coller contre son majordome.

\- Jeune Maître… Murmura celui-ci et Ciel répondit par un couinement aigu quand deux doigts le pénétrèrent déjà. Vous êtes encore bien détendu à ce que je vois. Pourtant la dernière fois que nous l'avons fait remonte à deux jours au moins. Vous touchez vous quand je ne suis pas là, Jeune Maître ? Murmura celui-ci dans le creux de son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe alléchant.

Le noble lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis !

Sebastian en conclut que oui.

\- Oui, Maître.

Il enfonça alors un peu plus profondément ses doigts et se mit à le cisailler. Même s'il était détendu, il n'avait aucune envie de blesser son amant. Ciel se mit à nouveau à émettre les jolis petits sons que Sebastian aimait entendre. Les petits gémissements de souris qui rendait fou de désir le démon qui devait réprimer ses pulsions primaires pour ne pas faire de mal à son humain.

Quand il le sentit suffisamment près, il se positionna à son entrée et doucement, se mit à le pénétrer. Le noble n'avait aucun mal à prendre ce sexe du premier coup. C'était comme si son corps réclamant celui du démon aspirait celui-ci. Le majordome eut bien du mal à se réfréner, arrivé au bout. Il appuyait largement sur le délicieux point de Ciel qui haletait fort et laissait de tout en temps échapper un gémissement plus bruyant.

Comme c'était bon d'avoir Sebastian en lui ! Comme Sebastian se sentait à sa place dans ce corps-là ! Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui pouvait leur faire cet effet-là. Ils étaient irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre, comme des aimants. Inséparables. On ne pouvait pas voir l'un sans avoir l'autre. Il n'était pas possible de les éloigner trop longtemps où ils devenaient fous et se mettaient en tête d'à tout prix retrouver l'autre. C'était plus que quelque chose de physique. C'était… magnétique. Spirituel aussi. Leurs âmes respectives s'appelaient, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours et ne pouvaient vivre l'une sans l'autre. Comme si elles étaient… sœurs. Un démon et un humain ! Il n'y a pas de barrières assez puissantes pour séparer des âmes jumelles ! Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Destin les avait fait se rencontrer (encore).

Sebastian ne pouvait pas se passer de Ciel, ni Ciel de lui. Et le meilleur moyen d'assouvir leur désir de proximité était encore par l'amour. Alors Sebastian bougea. Pas très rapidement. Pas très violemment. Plutôt doucement, amoureusement. La couverture posée sur Sebastian descendit à peine de quelques centimètres plus bas, alors qu'il prenait dans ses bras le frêle corps de son amant, et que celui-ci entoura ses bras autour du cou du démon. Et le reste ne fut plus que suite ininterrompue de cris, gémissement, grognements, de « Sebastian ! » étranglés et de « Ciel… » chuchotés. Puis, il y eut un paroxysme, et une rechute. Les ébats avaient souillé les draps de divers fluides, mais en cet instant, rien d'autre n'était plus important que la douceur, la chaleur, la moiteur du corps de l'autre.

Sebastian était toujours au-dessus du noble, mais faisait bien attention de ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Juste d'exercer la pression nécessaire pour entendre les battements de son cœur, faire entendre le sien et laisser Ciel savourer encore ce sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur que le démon savait que le noble ressentait lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi. Bientôt, cependant, il entendit le souffle apaisé de son maître et il comprit que celui-ci s'était enfin endormi. Il se décala alors légèrement pour s'allonger sur le côté, emmenant Ciel avec lui qui reposa sur son torse. Il replaça la couverture bien comme il faut sur son amant et se mit à passer une main dans ses cheveux propres qui sentait le savon. Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, en tant que démon, mais il avait plusieurs heures de répit devant lui et s'endormir à côté de son amant lui était toujours bénéfique.

\- Demain est un autre jour, mon Ciel. Murmura-t-il dans les cheveux bleus du noble. Un quotidien qui se répète encore et encore. Mais tant qu'il ressemble à celui que nous avons, nous pouvons nous dire qu'il n'a rien d'ennuyant.


End file.
